seaworld_goldcoast_australiafandomcom-20200213-history
Polar Bear Shores
Annaliserocks217 06:25, May 7, 2015 (UTC) About Polar Bear Shores is an exhibit at Sea World Australia, located near Ray Reef. It contains an imitated-Arctic environment for polar bears and lets guests watch and observe them through three public observation areas. These areas are an overview level, underwater level and mid-level, in which are all accessed by connected paths. All through the observation points, are factual, education signs about polar bears. The main habitat itself for the polar bears, features large pools of salt water and fresh water. The salt water, being the covering of a lot of the environment's area, goes down to as far as 4 metres (13 ft 1 in). This deep part of the pool, is the part of the habitat that is viewed in the indoor underwater observation deck through glass. Dry areas of the polar bear enclosure is mostly covered in rocks that also reach down to under water level. As simulation for the natural Arctic environment, the habitat also features a sprinkler to simulate rain as well as big fans and mist so the wind speed can regulate and a cool temperature is maintained for the polar bears. The exhibit also offers animal adventure tours in the back non-public area off the attraction which includes polar bear sleeping dens, an exercise area (which is a similar environment to the public observation area, but it is smaller), a keeper's office and a food preparation area. Next to Polar Bear Shores, is the Bear Essentials shop, which sells polar bear souvenirs and toys. On special occasions such as Christmas, the Polar Bears usually receive Christmas presents wrapped up in Christmas wrapping paper, in which is displayed to public in the observation habitat as they tear through the wrapping paper to reveal their presents which is usually fish, part of their dieted requirements. Areas of the Exhibit * Indoor mid observation room- 'Accessed through the main entrance of Polar Bear Shores (next to Bear Essentials), and features a large viewing opportunity through glass to view the habitat and polar bears at mid level. * '''Underwater observation room-' Accessed downstairs from mid level and features a large indoor viewing opportunity through glass, to view the habitat and polar bears at underwater level. * 'Overview observation deck-' Accessed up a ramp outside Polar Bear Shores and lets guests look down upon the polar bears and the habitat. Also includes coin operated binoculars to enhance viewing experience. * 'Bear Essentials-' Located next to Polar Bear Shores and sells Polar Bear souvenirs. * 'Sleeping dens-' Located in the non-public area in the back of the attraction. It contains dens for each polar bear of Polar Bear Shores to sleep in. It is featured in The Animal Adventures tour of the attraction. * 'Exercise Area- '''Is an environment similar to the publicly-viewed habitat, but however is small and is displayed only in the Animal Adventures Tour. It is used to exercise the polar bears. * '''Keeper's Office- '''A room used to supervise and watch the polar bears, by staff. Located in tieback non-public area. * '''Food Preparation area-' Located in the back non-public area, and is a kitchen to prepare polar bear adequate food, for feeding time. Polar Bears Current Polar Bears * '''Nelson (Male)-Hudson's brother, Henry's father * Liya (Female)-Lutik's sister, Henry's mother * Hudson '(Male)-Nelson's brother No Longer Present Polar Bears * '''Lutik '(Male)-Liya's brother * '''Kanook (Female) * Ping Ping '(Male) * '''Henry '(Male)-Nelson and Liya's son History * '''1997-'''Plans were being established for the exhibit of Polar Bear Shores. * '''2000 26th of December-'''Polar Bear Shores officially opened to public with Kanook and Ping Ping, who were intended to mate. Kanook was transported to Sea World from Reid Park in Arizona and Ping Ping came from Beijing Zoo in China. * '''2001-'''Liya as a cub, was transported to Sea World from Leningrad Zoo in Russia with her twin brother Lutik. * '''2003 April-'''Kanook had to be put down due to kidney failure at the age of 19. * '''2003 After April-'''Ping Ping was transported back to Beijing Zoo in China. * '''2004-'''Nelson and his twin brother Hudson arrived to Sea World from Canada as cubs. At four months of age, Nelson and his twin brother Hudson, were alone and abandoned by their parents in the Arctic wilderness. Due to low chances of survival, they were then rescued by Zoo Sauvage de St-Félicien in Quebec, before coming to Sea World in Australia. * '''2006-'''Lutik had reached sexual maturity and was relocated to Alaska Zoo so he could breed with another female polar bear. * '''2008-'''Nelson was put with Liya, in hope for breeding. * '''2012-'''Nelson and Liya had finally successfully mated as Liya was implied to be pregnant. * '''2013 9th of May-'''Liya had given birth to two cubs, however the only surviving cub was Henry-making him the first cub to be born at Sea World Polar Bear Shores. At the time he was recorded to weigh 600 grams. This was greatly celebrated in Australia as it featured an appearance in the news followed by an announcement in July 2013 from Sea World about adding an expansion for junior polar bears named, Polar Bear Preschool. The expansion would display only Henry and his mum Liya. * '''2013 July-Henry '''had taken his first steps. * '''2013 September-'''Henry was ready to be shown to public. * '''2013 21st of September-'''Polar Bear Preschool had officially open with a cost of $1.5 million Australian dollars and was designed by Sea World and Sculpt Studios. ' * '''2014 June-'''Henry had graduated from Polar Bear Preschool and became displayed in Polar Bear Shores with Nelson, Hudson and Liya. This was a big celebration on TV and social media as it appeared on the Today Show and is currently still on Sea World's website. Henry was recorded to be 16 kilograms around his graduation. Sea World Marine Science director said that "The move marks a wonderful stage in the development of Henry who has become a favourite of everyone who sees him, including all the keepers who have watched him grow from a baby. They are very excited to see his graduation". * '''2015 Around Late August-'''A message appeared on Sea World's website around late August 2015 under 'Bon Voyage Henry'. It stated that Henry the polar bear cub, would be transporting from Sea World to world class facility, Cochrane Polar Bear Habitat in Canada, because of the important breeding role he would play with other Canadian born bears due to being born with Nelson's Canadian genetics. Sea World states 'Despite moving to the Cochrane facility, Henry will remain a part of Sea World’s Polar bear population, and our dedicated Polar bear team will continue to have an integral role in his ongoing care.'. * '''2015 September onwards-'''Sea World posted on FaceBook a series of short videos in tribute to Henry. * '''2015 3rd of October-'''Five Henry prize packs were announced on a FaceBook post, that could be won through a 'game of skill' held at Sea World. The prize packs included a polar bear plush and a 'Bon Voyage Henry' T-shirt. The post also revealed that Henry would be leaving on the 4th of October, which is also the same day the competition closes (midnight). * '''2015 5th of October-'''Sea World revealed on their Facebook page that Henry was flying to Canada in the Royal Australian Air Force along with pictures. * '''2015 7th of October-'''Sea World posted on Facebook that Henry had finally arrived at his new habitat along with pictures of him in his new sleeping den. * '''2015 8th of October-'''Sea World uploaded new pictures of Henry exploring the new Cochrane habitat for the first time on their Facebook page. * '''2015 October-' The page that used to be titled 'Bon Voyage Henry' on Sea World's website changed to 'Henry's New Adventure'. It also revealed that Henry would be joined with another male polar bear at the facility called Ganuk who is five years old polar bear and from Quebec as well as stating that 'Situated on five acres of northern Ontario terrain, the pair will be sure to get up to loads of mischief and adventure with access to three state of the art enclosures, equipped with a water source to cool off, trees, rocks and natural vegetation'. * '''2015 11th of October onwards-'''Sea World continued to post pictures and updates of Henry. * '''2015 30th of October-'''Sea World posted photos of the polar bears back at Polar Bear Shores celebrating Halloween by smashing and eating pumpkins and fruit. * '''2015 11th of November-'''Sea World posted on FaceBook that Henry had now cleared quarantine and can explore a new area of the Cochrane exhibit with a gallery of pictures. * '''2015 October/November-'''An artist illustrated a comic about Henry's trip. International Polar Bear Day! International Polar Bear Day occurs on March the 1st and was celebrated by Sea World and their Rescue Foundation team (as said on their website) by throwing a pool party at Polar Bear Shores for their polar bears 'as a fun way to draw attention to the major threat to this species, climate change.' The celebration involves guests learning about why climate change is badly effecting the polar bears and what they can do to make a difference. On special occasions such as Christmas, the Polar Bears usually receive Christmas presents wrapped up in Christmas wrapping paper, in which is displayed to public in the observation habitat as they tear through the wrapping paper to reveal their presents which is usually fish, part of their dieted requirements. Links * http://seaworld.com.au/animals-rides-and-shows/animals/polar-bear-shores.aspx * http://seaworld.com.au/animals-rides-and-shows/animals/bon-voyage-henry.aspx Gallery Polar Bear Shores 3.jpg Polar Bear Shores 8.jpg Polar Bear Shores 6.jpg Polar Bear Shores 13.jpg Polar Bear Shores 9.jpg Polar Bear Shores 1.jpg Polar Bear Shores.jpg Polar Bear Shores 10.jpg Polar Bear Shores 12.jpg Polar Bear Shores 11.jpg Polar Bear Shores 2.jpg Polar Bear Shores 14.jpg Polar Bear Shores 15.JPG Wikia-hero-image Polar Bear 'Coolest Cocktails'.jpg Polar Bear Shores 16.jpg Bon Voyage Henry comic 2.jpeg Bon Voyage Henry comic 3.jpeg Bon Voyage Henry comic 1.jpeg Henry 10.jpeg Henry 12.jpeg Bon Voyage Henry comic.jpeg Henry 11.jpeg Henry 9.jpeg Henry 8.jpeg Henry 5.jpeg Henry 6.jpeg Henry 7.jpeg Henry 4.jpeg Henry 2.jpeg Henry 1.jpeg Bon Voyage Henry 19.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 25.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 47.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 18.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 37.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 38.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 32.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 40.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 39.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 36.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 35.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 34.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 30.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 26.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 33.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 29.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 28.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 27.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 13.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 10.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 31.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 1.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 44.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 45.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 46.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 43.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 41.jpg Henry cleared quarantine 9.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 24.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 8.jpg Henry cleared quarantine 3.jpg Henry cleared quarantine 4.jpg Henry cleared quarantine 5.jpg Henry cleared quarantine 8.jpg Henry cleared quarantine 7.jpg Henry cleared quarantine 6.jpg Henry cleared quarantine 1.jpg Henry cleared quarantine 2.jpg Henry cleared quarantine.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 2.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 3.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 20.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 4.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 5.jpg Bon Voyage Henry.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 42.jpg Polar Bear Shores 5.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 6.jpg Polar Bears 2.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 21.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 23.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 17.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 15.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 22.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 16.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 7.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 9.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 14.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 11.jpg Bon Voyage Henry 12.jpg Henry's Graduation 2.jpg Polar Bear 3.jpeg Polar bear 6.jpg Polar Bear Shores Halloween 1.jpg Henry's Graduation 1.jpg Henry's Graduation.jpg Polar Bear Ping Ping.jpg Polar Bear Shores Halloween 3.jpg Polar Bear Shores Halloween.jpg Polar Bear Shores 15.jpg Polar Bear Ping Ping 1.jpg Polar Bear Shores 7.jpg Polar Bear Shores 4.jpg Polar Bears 1.jpg Polar Bear Kanook .jpg Polar Bear 2.jpeg Polar bears 3.jpg Polar Bears.jpg Polar Bear Lutik.jpg Polar Bear 1.jpg Polar Bear.jpg Henry.jpeg Henry 3.jpg Henry the Polar Bear.jpg Category:Animals Category:Polar Bears